Girl Next Door
by Love Is Only a Word
Summary: Naruto had always hated the view of his apartment...that was until she moved in. Now he is so mesmerized by her beauty he can't stop thinking about her. Will he get the girl or will Sasuke beat him to it. Little NaruSakuSasu triangle. May be two-shot


I plopped down on my bed. Looking out my window I sighed.

I've always hated my apartment. Not because it was too small or old, but because of the view. There isn't a blue sky or green grass. There is just an empty apartment. If you look out my bedroom window you can see the bedroom of the apartment across mine. And the worst thing is its empty. It has been empty for as long as I can remember.

I looked away from my window and stared at my ceiling for several minutes. School has really been a pain in the ass lately. I was never good at school, but now it's worse. I've started my junior year of high school and it has gotten so much harder. I groaned. And my classmates are the same people I've been stuck with since elementary.

My friends are Sasuke, Kiba, Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Lee, and Tenten. Every year, the same people. And then there are the annoying people I wish I didn't have to see every day. I groaned again. I hate high school.

I got off my bed, went to the kitchen, and got a soda. As I chugged it down I went back to my window in my bedroom and gazed into the empty apartment across mine. I was about to turn around when I spotted something. A pink blur went passed the window in the apartment. I looked closer and saw it again, but this time it went by a lot slower. It passed the window a few more times before stopping in front of it. That's when I realized it was a pink blur, but a girl. A beautiful girl.

She had medium length pink hair with big green eyes. She turned away and looked around the apartment. I couldn't stop staring and my jaw was still on the floor. The girl plopped down on the bed and stared out of her window. I ducked out of the way before she could notice me staring.

I sat against the wall beneath the window, my breathing ragged. She was gorgeous and she was my new neighbor. I think the view of my apartment has gotten so much better.

* * *

I closed my locker after grabbing my English books. I turned and saw Sasuke, my best friend, leaning against the locker next to mine. "Hey."

"Sup?" I replied. We both walked to class in silence after that. Once we got there we sat in our seats, his in front of mine. He turned and looked at me.

"I hear we have a new student." He said.

"Finally a new face. The same people get boring after a while, especially you bastard." I said with a smirk. He just scoffed.

"Whatever stupid." I sighed and placed my head on the desk and closed my eyes. The door opened, but I didn't look up.

"Class we have a new student. Everyone this is Sakura Haruno." I didn't bother looking up. New student or not, I was so tired from staying up late. I'll admit it. I was staring out my window at my new neighbor. The new person walked down the isle of tables and sat to my left. I took a quick peek and my breath hitched. It was the beautiful girl with pink hair. I picked my head up and looked at her.

"Hi!" She said cheerily to me. "I'm Sakura!" She gave me a breathtaking smile and I lost my voice for a second.

"Uh- I- hel- uh-" I swallowed and started again. "Hi." She giggled and faced the front of the class. I mentally slapped myself. _What the fuck? She must think I'm a complete idiot now. _I sighed and faced the front of the class, taking small peeks at the girl next to me. _Sakura Haruno. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl._

Sasuke and I were leaving English walking towards the cafeteria. I spotted Sakura a few feet in front of us and she looked like she didn't know where to go. _She must not have anyone to sit with_, I thought to myself. Sasuke looked to where I was looking and smirked. Next thing I know he's walking next to Sakura and talking to her. She smiled sweetly at him and they both looked at me.

"Hurry up stupid. We got to get to lunch." Sasuke said smirking at me. I reluctantly followed. Once we reached the lunch table our group normally sits at everyone greeted Sakura with a smile. She sat beside Sasuke and I sat on the other side of him.

I didn't pay attention to the conversation; I just looked at Sakura every other second. She was so beautiful when she smiled. "Sakura, you want to be my girlfriend?" I was brought back to the real world when Sasuke uttered those words. Sakura turned to him and smiled sweetly.

"Sure." She said as she laced her fingers through his while she smiled her smile. I wish it was me she was smiling like that for. I sighed and stared at my feet. The rest of the world just faded away. I didn't hear anyone or see anyone. I just stayed inside my own sad shell. I couldn't believe Sasuke had beat me to her.

"Naruto! Idiot listen!" Sasuke yelled in my ear.

"What?" I asked as I snapped back to attention.

"Schools over." I didn't realize I even went to the rest of my classes. I must've not paid much attention. I nodded to Sasuke and started off towards my apartment. I walked past all my friends as they waved goodbye's to me. I waved back, but didn't say anything.

"H-hello Naruto." A shy voice said from my right. I looked over and spotted Hinata. "D-do you mind if I walk with y-you?" She asked quietly.

"Uh sure Hinata." I said. We started walking. Hinata lived close to my apartments so she would occasionally walk with me. We walked in silence for a while before we were interrupted by someone.

"Hey Hinata wait up!" We both turned and saw Sakura running to catch up with us. "Here are your notes back. Thank you for letting me borrow them." She says as she hands Hinata the papers.

"No problem Sakura." Hinata whispers.

"Mind if I walk with y'all?" Sakura asks.

"Sure." I say with a small pink tint on my cheeks. We start walking and Sakura starts up a chat with Hinata, who kept looking at me while I took peeks at Sakura. When Hinata's house was in sight she waved to us and turned down her street. Sakura and I continued on in silence for a while.

"You know she likes you." Sakura says out of the blue. I look at her and she's staring up at the sky.

"Yeah."

"Really? It looks like you-"

"-Are totally oblivious?" I finished for her. "I know Hinata likes me, but I don't return the feelings. I just act oblivious so I don't have to reject her and hurt her feelings." I said quietly as I looked down the street. _Besides I have my eyes on someone else, _I added to myself.

"You're smarted than you look." Sakura says with a laugh.

"Thanks." I say as I scratch the back of my neck nervously. We walked the rest of the way in silence.

"Cool! You live right across from me. That's such a coincidence!" Sakura exclaims when we reach our apartments.

"Yeah. Pure luck." I said to myself. She gives me a wave and a smile as she walks up the stairs to her apartment.

"See you tomorrow Naruto. We should walk to school." I smile and wave back before I go into my own apartment. I go into my bedroom and look out the window. Sakura flops on her bed and smiles as she drifts off into a nap.

I watch her sleep before I drift off into my own nap with a goofy smile on my face. I like the girl next door.

* * *

I'm awakened by the familiar knock of Sasuke. It's been a few weeks since Sakura first moved here and I was enjoying my Saturday sleeping in. Sasuke and I haven't talked that much since he asked Sakura out. I was sort of mad at him.

I was about to go open the door when I look out my window and notice that Sasuke was actually knocking on Sakura's door not mine. I laid back in my bed and sulk.

"Sasuke you asshole!" I look out the window and see Sakura yelling at Sasuke. He looked like he was calm and she looked like she was about to kill him. She grabbed onto his arms and yelled in his face. He just brushed her off and turned his back on her while she continued to scream at him. He walked out of her room and out the door. She followed him still yelling after him. Sakura fell to the ground in a heap of sobs after Sasuke was long gone.

I ran outside and towards Sakura. I reach her and she looks as if she is sleeping. I look closer and noticed she passed out and hit her head on the concrete. I carefully pick her up and bring her inside my apartment.

I laid her on my couch as I doctor her head. It was fine save for a small bump. I sighed in relief. At least she was going to be okay. I watched her as she opened her eyes. "Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Where am I?" She asks as she sits up slowly. She places her hand on her head and winces. I go into the kitchen to get ice.

"In my apartment." I said as I came back and placed the bag of ice on her head carefully. She looked outside the window.

"You can see my apartment from here." She pauses. "Did you see what happened?" She asks quietly. I look at her for a second before answering.

"Yeah."

I take the ice pack off her head and we enter a long and awkward silence. Sakura messes with her hands while I mess with the ice. I didn't know what to say and I'm pretty sure she didn't either. I noticed Sakura wince several times so I put the ice pack back onto her head hesitantly.

"Thank you for being there for me." She said shyly as she looked up into my eyes. I got lost in them. Time seemed to last forever as I stared into her deep pools. Sakura broke the trance when she suddenly reached over and gave me a hug.

"No problem." She pulled back and gave me a huge smile. "If you don't mind, can I ask what happened?" Her smile faltered a little, but she still nodded.

"He came over to break up with me and I overreacted. No big deal." She said with a bitter smile and turned to glare out the window.

"He has always been a player. I'm sorry Sakura." I grabbed her hand and gave it a little squeeze. She turned and smiled at me.

"Thanks Naruto. You're such a great friend." She gave me another hug. "I have to go home. I'm meeting the girls later. Bye." She stood and walked to the door.

"Bye." I turned to look at her as she walked out. When she was gone I sighed and collapsed on the couch. _Friend? That's it? I'm just a friend to her. _I groaned. I never had a chance. She is totally gorgeous and smart; I'm just a stupid loser.

Sighing again I stood up and threw the ice into the sink out of frustration. I was falling for the most beautiful creature I've ever seen.

* * *

It was the first Saturday of spring break and it's been months since Sakura first moved here. I didn't have any plans for the weekend so when Sakura came knocking on my door and asked me if I wanted to go to the beach with her I was more than happy to accompany her.

"Sure. When are you leaving?"

"At noon. That's about an hour from now. Can you be ready?" She asked shyly. Naruto grinned.

"Of course. I'll meet you at your apartment." She agreed and waved as she left. I shut the door and had a goofy smile on my face. I sighed contently. It took me less than five minutes to get ready so I sat on my bed staring out of my window. I looked into Sakura's room, but couldn't see anything because she had the curtain closed.

I sighed and laid on my bed, wishing the time would go by faster. I turned over in the bed and stared out my window. Suddenly Sakura thrust her curtains open and I almost got a nose bleed. She was wearing a small black bikini that didn't leave anything to the imagination.

She turned away from the window and stared into her mirror. She frowned and walked over to her dresser. After pulling out another bathing suit she was about to take her suit off. I turned away feeling like I was invading her privacy.

I left my room before I got the urge to watch her undress. I went into the living room and put on my sandals and pulled on a t-shirt I was going to wear on the way. I had on orange swim trunks with blue flowers. I checked the time and decided it was a time to go to Sakura since it was ten till. I grabbed my keys and shut the door.

After locking it I walked over to Sakura's apartment. I knocked on her door patiently. A few seconds later the door was opened. Sakura was wearing a white dressy cover-up with a pink bikini underneath. Overall she looked gorgeous.

"Hey!" She said cheerily.

"Hello." I replied. She walked out the door and shut it. We started walking in silence.

"What are you going to do over spring break?" She asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Nothing. What about you?"

"I'm not doing anything. Guess we can spend it together." She gave me her smile and the butterflies in my stomach flew around at a faster pace.

"That sounds fun." We smile at each other for what seemed like forever. She stared into my eyes deeply and I stared right back. Simultaneously we stopped walking and just stared at each other. Many emotions passed through her eyes.

She turned away and we both started walking again. We didn't say anything about that incident and it didn't seem to bother her, but inside I was in turmoil. What did it mean?

At the beach Sakura and I set down our towels. I set up the umbrella as Sakura started putting on the sun lotion. "Hey can you get my back?" She asked. I nodded and grabbed the lotion. I slowly spread the lotion on her upper back.

I rubbed it in really good on her shoulders before I moved to her lower back. I was nervous. What if my hormones went into turmoil and I started to roam lower than her back. I tried to push those thoughts out of my head and hurriedly finished.

"Turn around." She told me. I complied and she started rubbing lotion onto my back. I was wondering what she thinking about, but I couldn't see into her mind unfortunately. She finished and I put lotion on the rest of my body.

I turned to her and smiled. "Hold still." She stepped closer and started to rub my face. She was so close I got a great view of her bust, but I wasn't staring at that. Her eyes are what caught my attention. When she stepped away I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

She laid down on her towel and closed her eyes. "You aren't going to swim?" She opened an eyes and smiled at me.

"I want to tan real fast. I'll swim later." I sat next to her and made puppy eyes.

"You don't want to swim with me?" I fake pouted. She sat up and gave me a playful slap in the arm.

"You're so cute when you do that." She laughed and laid back down, getting ready to tan. I sighed and laid down too.

"Fine you can tan for a little while and then we'll swim." The sun heated my skin in a soothing way and before I knew it I was asleep.

"_Naruto." I turned around and there she was. Sakura. "Come here." She said motioning me to her. I easily complied, completely hypnotized by her. Once I was right in front of her she spoke again. "Kiss me." And once again I complied._

_Her lips were smooth and warm. She licked my bottom lip begging for entrance and I granted it. Her tongue danced with mine, feeling around my entire mouth. I memorized myself with hers also. Our tongues continued dancing and we didn't part for air. We didn't need to._

_I don't know when or how, but our clothes were gone and we were on her bed with me on top. Everything from there was a blur. "Naruto…" "Naruto…" _"Naruto!"

I opened my eyes and the first thing that greeted me was the bright sun. My eyes adjusted and I noticed Sakura was staring at me weirdly. "Yeah?" I asked groggily. She turned away and blushed.

"You mumble in your sleep." I held my breath.

"What did I say?" I asked nervously.

"You said some incoherent stuff." _Oh thank God. _"And something about how great the kiss was or something like that." I blushed a deep shade of red.

"I don't think I said that." I tried to sound confident, but it was really hard.

"Just kidding. You just mumbled stuff I couldn't understand." I sighed.

"Do you want to swim now?" I stood up. Sakura sighed contentedly and laid down.

"I don't feel like it." She said with a fake yawn. I smirked and reached down and pulled her up into a standing position. Before she could fight me I threw her over my shoulder and ran over to the water. "Put me down this instance Naruto Uzumaki!"

I ignored her and walked farther out into the water before dropping her into it. She gasped and gave me a death glare. I splashed her playfully. She growled and splashed water at me, forcing me to step back into the shallower water.

"That was mean Naruto." She said with a playful pout. I smiled at her.

"You look cute when you do that." She blushed slightly before splashing me with water. We then got into a water war. Sakura went to splash some water, but missed and stumbled forward into me. We fell back with her on top of me. I looked up at her face which shined from the water droplets on it.

"Sorry. I'm so clumsy." She said shyly and was about to get up, but I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her down. "Naruto?" I didn't know what compelled me to do it, but I did. I leaned up and kissed her. Her lips were just as I had imagined in my dream.

Sakura kissed me back briefly before pulling away. I stared into her eyes as she stared into mine. Sakura climbed off of me and started to walk away. I sat up and turned to look at her. She ran her hand through her hair. I could tell she was frustrated.

I stood up and walked beside her. We walked back to our towels and umbrella in silence. "Look I'm sorry." I say before I ruin our friendship.

"We'll just…" She trailed off.

"Forget about it?" I ask with my whole body frozen. I didn't want to know her answer.

"Yeah." She said quietly.

After all that we walked home together. When we reached our separation point we turned to each other. "Want to do a movie night tomorrow?" She asked me.

"Sounds good. You can pick out the movie." I said, glad we were still friends. I give her a small smile.

"Bye Naruto." She gave me a hug. I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"See you tomorrow." She gave me a big squeeze before letting go and turning around. When she reached her door she turned and waved to me. I waved back before going to my own apartment.

* * *

The next night Sakura came over to my apartment. I had cleaned it up a lot and gotten some really buttery popcorn and lots of snacks for our movie night. When I opened the door Sakura was wearing some sweats and a big t-shirt, but she still looked cute.

"Hey. Come on in." I say and stepped aside to let her in. She walked past me and into the living room. She plopped onto the couch. "What movie did you get?" She gave me a smile and pulled out two movies from her purse.

"One to satisfy you and one for me." She handed me both and I smiled at the first one. It was The Fourth Kind. Scary movies were a perfect chance to cuddle. Then I glanced at the second one. My smile kind of dropped.

"Dear John? Really?" Sakura looked upset.

"Well I got one for you and one for me. I hate scary movies, but I picked it for you. You could at least watch this one movie with me. Please?" She gave me puppy eyes and I tried to hide how easy it was for me to give in to her when she asked like that.

"Fine. We'll watch the scary one first." I walked to the DVD player and put it in.

Halfway through the movie Sakura had screamed multiple times and was a few screams away from jumping into my arms which were slung across the back of the couch lazily. "AAHHH!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs and buried her face into my chest. I wrapped an arm around her as she shivered from fear.

"It's okay. We'll stop watching this if you want to." She shook her head.

"I'll let you enjoy it, just let me hold on to you." I agreed, but not because I got to watch the movie. I smiled as I tightened my arms around her protectively.

When the movie was over Sakura was shaking like crazy. She let go of me so I could change the movie, but once I sat back down she clung onto me again. She hesitantly let go of me and scooted away a little. "Sorry. I shouldn't have bothered you." I put my arm around her and pulled her closer.

"It's fine." She blushed slightly and so did I, but we ignored it and turned to the movie. When the movie started to get all lovey-dovey I got a little nervous because I was holding Sakura like we were on a date, but we weren't. Sakura wrapped her arms around my waist and laid her head on my shoulder.

"Aw. So sweet!" She said as she watched the movie.

"Yeah." I said not really paying attention to the movie. I kept glancing at Sakura from the corner of my eyes, trying not to be too obvious.

"Naruto?" She asked as she turned to look at me. I faced her and became nervous because her face was so close to mine.

"Yes?" She didn't answer me, but pressed her lips to mine softly. I put a hand at the back of her head and kissed back a little hesitantly. _What does this mean? _Kept running through my head. As we pulled back I blurted out something. "I like you." I didn't mean to say it. It just went with the mood.

"I like you too." Sakura said with her smile on her face. My heart skipped a beat as I pulled her face back to mine.

I was kissing my crush, the girl next door.

* * *

**A/N: May be a two-shot with the next one in Sakura's point of view throughout this whole ordeal. I really think I should do that, but let meh know what you think. 4,014 words yay!**

**Review and let me know.**


End file.
